Pack, Family, and other tales of Love
by ladybug77
Summary: A story of love in all its many splendid forms. Acceptance, Understanding, and good friends, are sometimes all you need to travel the road of life.
1. sneak

This is my first fic. Do not own Inuyasha.

**Sneak**

A gentle breeze felt cool against her skin. She turned her head a little to the leftt, a man and woman sat just next to her. They too were enjoying the moment of serenity. The tall grass grazed her arms, it tickled as the wind passed by. A small contented smile adorned her face. A noise ahead caught her attention, a turquoise bow, seen just above the shoots, her only clue as to who approached. The smile turning into a joyful grin, as the bow drew closer and then disappeared from sight.

Barely a whisper, "Stalking."

"He gave himself away." whispered the man next to her.

"I don't think we are the targets." the women to the left replied.

Out in the grass a patch of hair off to the side, moved back and forth, about 20 yards from where the bow disappeared.

"He's using an interesting tactic." the man said.

"Beginner's basic." the woman countered.

"Simple is often effective." the man replied mischievously.

A loud smack reverberated through the air a second later.

"Pervert!" the woman exclaimed.

"Definitely worth it." the man remarked while rubbing his cheek.

A tiny giggle escaped from the first maiden, her attention returned to the field of grass. She tried to find the bow with no luck, spotting the side ponytail she focus there. A moment later a delightful squeal could be heard, followed by an 'I got you'. She watched as they approached and eventually emerged from the grass. A small boy, looking no older then 6 or 7 years, a lopsided goofy grin on his face, appeared first, only a breath behind him a little girl, around 7 or 8. The boy was holding the girls hand, guiding her from the field. She too had a delighted smile on her face, in her other hand she carried a few flowers, wild daisies from a glance. Both children moved toward the maiden, giggles escaping from them.

"Kagome!" the boy exclaimed happily.

"Lady Kagome." the girl said waving.


	2. Chase

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Chase**

Kagome smiled and stood, her grin turned devious. Both children looked at each other and ran back into the grass. The maiden following behind.

"You two can't have all the fun!" Kagome said, chasing after the kids.

The man and woman still sitting, chuckled at the antics and watched the lady as she attempted to catch her prey. Laughter could be heard throughout the tall grass as the spontaneous game carried on. 'I see you' and 'You won't get me' could be heard every so often. A few minutes passed and even the kitten that had been napping in the other woman's lap decided that it too wished to play. With a dexterous leap the feline bounded into grass. The game changed in a few minutes, and the children realized they had an ally. Suddenly the kids moved in to press their advantage, the maid, determined to not go down without a fight, gently tackled the boy and started her assault, shouting happily while doing so.

"Tickle torture!" Kagome cried.

The little girl seeing her friends predicament, rushed to his rescue, the kitten right beside her.

"I'll save you Shippo!" she shouted, a tiny mewl followed.

The girl began her own tickle attack, the kitten bounced around, waiting for the moment to strike. A second later it came, the lady relented and the feline pounced, a lick to the cheek here, a brush of whisker there and the game was won. All of them lay there in the grass, panting from the chase, joy radiated off all four participants. Both children shifted a bit and snuggled up to the maiden, the feline curled next to them. Minutes passed before the calls from the man and woman had them up and returning to their companions.

Kagome carried the small cat, Shippo behind, holding the girls hand. The man and woman waved to them as they approached, smiles shared by all. Movement to the right caught eveyones attention.

Red blurred for a second and then stopped, "Lets go."


	3. sibling

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Sibling**

A man in red darted through the trees, eyes scanning left and right. A sudden leap back, and before him stands a man in white.

"Took you long enough." the man in red said.

"Hn." said the man in white.

A hand rested on a sword hilt, waiting for an opponent to move. Both watching, waiting. One smirks, as if he knows something secret. One shifts a bare foot, knowing he is being goaded. A blink of an eye and that is all that is needed. A white blur and red is thrown, an attempt to release the sword, blocked by the angle of his own body. He turns a little and gets his feet under him, a clawed foot bounces off a tree and sends him back toward his attacker, landing in roughly the same position he started in. He draws his sword just in time to block his opponents. The sound of the clash deafens the noise from the breeze. A grit of teeth, an devious smirk, a growl and grunt and they disengage.

"You almost had me, but not good enough." red says.

"Hn." white replies.

"We should head back." red states.

"Are you tired, little brother?" white remarks.

"No way. It's just ... I worry for them. I know they are okay, and can take care of themselves, but my instincts..." red says.

"Your instincts dictate that you check on them." white finishes.

"Rin." red said.

"Hn." white confirms.

"Not Jaken though, but that I get. The dragoneet, I not sure. I think yeah, but that's probably because he doesn't talk. Although when I think about it, you have the patience of a kami to put up with that toad." red states, a smile at his last statement.

"Jaken is indeed a pest, but he is a loyal one. Loyalty calls to this one, as it should you." white said, turning to leave.

"Kagome, but I just can't see past Kikyo. I love her, don't get me wrong, but it's as a sister. I think that was how we were always meant to be. I just wish that..." red said following.

"You did not hurt her." white states.

"Yeah." red whispers.

It is quiet the rest of way back to the others. Both thinking of the words the other spoke, but each keeping their own council.


	4. Peace

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Peace**

A man and woman sat on a hill, a large field of tall grass in front of them. Another woman, two children and a cat playing a game of chase ahead of them. The woman clearly seen, the tops of the children's hair poked out atop the shoots every so often. The occasional meow the only indication of the felines presents. A cool wind passed through, swaying the grass back and forth. With the defeat of Naraku their days were now spent collecting the last few fragments of the Shikon no tama.

"It is peaceful here." the man observed.

"Hm." the woman agreed.

"I find myself grateful for such an afternoon, especially sharing such with you." the man professed.

The woman turned her head to the right, looking into the man's eyes, trying to assess his sincerity. What she saw made her blush. The man began to wiggle his eyebrows slightly, causing the woman to giggle. He struck again when he reached over and took her right hand in his left, bringing it up to his mouth, planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Miroku." her blush deepened as she spoke.

"My lovely Sango." he said.

Their moment ending, as a man dressed in red dropped down next to them. A sigh escaped Miroku before releasing the lady's hand and turning to look at the newcomer. Red hoari and hakama greeted him first. A sword and scabbard rested on his left side. Silver hair and guarded gold eyes. The sight that drew his attention though was the ears, silver triangles atop his head. They swiveled here and there, as if he was hearing something or trying to.

"Where's the toad?" the red man asked.

"He took Ah-Un to graze." Miroku replied.

"They having fun?" red asked.

"They are, the children especially." the reply, a smile on Sango's face.

"And you my friend, did you enjoy your foray?" Miroku asked.

"It wasn't too bad." the red man answered.

There was a pause before the red man spoke again. "Get ready to leave."


	5. Family

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Family**

The red man leapt away. Miroku stood and helped Sango to her feet. She brushed a hand against her backside.

"My lovely Sango, I would be most agreeable to help you with that." a devious grin on his face at the statement.

Sango's smile reached her eyes at the comment, but she quickly moved away, the one grope from earlier was enough for now. She would never admit it but she did like when he grabbed her. She suspected he liked it when she slapped him for it. Her betrothed was incorrigible but she did so love him. Sango looked forward to the days when the hunt was over and they started a family. She wasn't sure if he was serious when he asked for 9 or 10 kids, but she was sure she could talk him down to 4 or 5.

Sango still worried for her brother, but with his shard gone, he seemed to be doing well. He too looked forward to the end, and to being an uncle. She looked to the treeline, he tended to stay near the dragoneet. A shape of white drew closer, before emerging completely. Silver hair and golden eyes. Taller than his brother, and imposing. The being walking closer, giving the impression of carelessness. Neither fast or slow, indifference to the pace. Coming out of the trees behind him a boy of 11, leading the dragoneet.

"My lord don't leave me behind." a shout reverberated into the field.

A giggle behind alerted her to the presents of the others joining up.

"Master Jaken is so silly, my lord would never really leave him behind. Besides who else would my lord throw rocks at if Master Jaken wasn't there." the little girl said.

A giggle each from Shippo and Kagome.

"Well now that our packs have joined, maybe he'll throw them at Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"Hey, you little runt, I'll get you for that." yelled Inuyasha, chasing after the boy

"Kagome, save me." the boy yelled.

"Inuyasha, leave him alone, it was just a bit of a jest." the maiden said.

"No way, he's getting what he deserves!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"No Kagome, don't." he said stopping.

"Sit boy." she said, followed by a crash.


	6. Singing

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Singing**

The group left the meadow, some disheartened by the departure, but the peace from before followed them. A contented silence accompanied them, each reflecting on their experience. The kids rode the dragoneet, smiles on their faces, a look shared between them here and there. Miroku and Sango walked behind, holding hands. The man in white leading them, you couldn't see his face, but you knew, he was acutely aware of all infront and behind him. Kagome walked next to the children, joy radiated off her in waves, felt by all her companions. The man in red walked behind everyone, his ears twitching once in awhile this way and that.

The party headed east, a rumor was heard of strange phenomenon somewhere along the coast. They made camp that night in a small clearing. The silence from before lifted in the clearing, a fire crackled, illuminating the night. Kagome and Sango preparing dinner, a honch of deer roasting. The man in red grumbling about it not being ramen. A little girl humming as she carried some wood to Miroku. Shippo coming into the camp carrying bottles of water. The man in white the only person who remained quite, sitting against a tree, watching the camp.

"Rin?" Kagome asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes Lady Kagome." the quite reply.

"I have wondered for a few days now. What is the tune you hum?" she asked.

"It is a silly song she made up. Stupid girl is always coming up with inane things to annoy my lor.." the reply cut off as a rock beamed him in the head.

"Don't listen to Jaken. I think perhaps he speaks from jealousy." Kagome said.

"Jeal-ou-sy Lady Kagome?" Rin asked, sounding out the unfamiliar word.

"Oh yes, jealousy. It also means to envy. Do you know what that means?" Sango asked with a wink sent Kagome's way.

"Oh yes, Rin knows what that means!" the excited reply.

"Well Rin, I think Jaken is jealous because you can carry a tune and he can't." Kagome said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Do you really think so Lady Kagome?" the serious question.

"Absolutely!" the enthusiastic reply.

Rin looked between the two women, a thoughtful look on her face.

"That would certainly explain some of his behaviour to this Sesshormaru." the man in white said dryly.


	7. Curse

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Curse**

The following afternoon found the group just outside a seaside village. Waves crashed against the shore, gulls cawing overhead. Boats could be seen out on the water, children playing along the sandbar.

"I sense no demonic aura here." Miroku remarked.

"I don't sense any jewel fragments either." Kagome stated.

"You sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Positive." her reply.

"We leave." Lord Sesshomaru said.

He led them around the village proper, giving it a wide berth. They were just on the other side when Sesshomaru stopped. He turned his head right, his eyes focused. A minute passed, then two. The others looked roughly in the same direction, all except Inuyasha, straining to see whatever it was that attracted Sesshomaru's attention. A few more minutes passed before a shape on the horizon came into view with everyone.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?" came the crude question.

"Sit!" a crash followed the command.

"Master Inuyasha, you said bad words!" Rin exclaimed.

"You will apologize to my ward for your harsh words." the man in white spoke.

A muffled, "Keh." came from the prone form.

"Shall we wait here?" Miroku asked.

"Hn." the answer.

Kagome looked at Shippo, he looked at her, both shrugged their shoulders. Rin climbed down from Ah-Un and grabbed his reins. She led him to a large shaded area and removed his harness. The others followed her, each taking a spot under the tree. Sango and Kagome passed around snacks to everyone. Inuyasha grumbling about not having ramen. A crow flew overhead, a moment later a slap was heard.

"Lord Inuyasha it is always nice to sample your delicious blood." a small flat voice said.

"Myoga, why don't you ever drink from the ice queen?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would rather keep my head attached to my body." the small voice answered.

"Smart flea." Shippo remarked.

"Indeed." Lord Sesshomaru


	8. Travel

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Travel**

The group headed north after conferring with Myoga. It seemed he too had heard the rumor and was investigating. He suggested going south while the party would go in the opposite direction.

"I could scout ahead with Kilala. Her senses would be able to detect anything out of the ordinary." Sango offered.

"That's not a bad idea." Inuyasha said.

"Be careful, okay. Call out if you see anything." Miroku said, concern shined in his eyes.

"I will, on both counts." Sango said, smiling.

Sango took off her kimono, revealing another outfit underneath. A black suit with pink trim, form fitting, enabling her to move freely. The kitten meowed and then burst into flame, a second later, a large sabertooth cat appeared in her place. She was at eye level with Kagome now, red staring at blue. Flames licked at her paws, but radiated no heat. Sango mounted the great cat, a second later they lifted off, flying north. The party followed a minute later. They could spot the cat here and there through holes in the canopy. Soon enough both were lost from sight.

An hour later the group caught up to the duo. They had landed and were waiting at the outskirts of the next village. Again no aura or jewel shard. This continued for the next two villages. Afternoon turned to evening and sunset approached. The group was nearing the duo again when Kagome stopped.

"I sense a jewel shard!" she said, excited.

"Let us meet up with Sango. Then we can decide what to do." a boys voice spoke.

A short time later everyone was together again, debating on going ahead or waiting till morning. A few leaning one way, a few the other. The debate ending a moment later.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"He said he was going to refill the water bottles." Rin answered.

"But Lady Kagome has the water bottles." a boys voice stated.

"You don't think..?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"Oh hell, I do! Look, I'll go find the runt, you guys stay here. And don't worry, okay." Inuyasha said.


	9. Hunting

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Hunting**

Shippo slipped out easily. He felt bad about lying to Rin, but he also wanted to prove himself. If he could find the jewel shard and assess the situation, he would return to camp and tell the others. He had no illusions, he was no fighter, but he did have confidence in his skills as a sneak.

He hid behind houses, barrels, and bushes. He climbed on top of roofs, once the huts were close enough together. He sensed another demonic signature to his right, it was faint but noticeable and made his way there. It didn't seem malevolent, but best not to take chances. He couldn't rely on his nose, the salt from the sea overpowered all other scents. He scanned the area with his eyes, being a demon himself, his eyes were more acute then a humans. He didn't see anything unusual. He listened, normal village noises, fires in nearby huts, voices asking how the catch went, what others did that day. He creep closer to the aura, all his senses attuned to the hut before him. He waited, heard nothing, saw nothing.

"You are welcome to come in little one." a female voice said from inside the hut.

Shippo debated with himself for a moment before sighing, jumping down, and entering the house. He figured he'd been caught, might as well talk to whoever it is. A fire danced in a pit at the center of the structure. A woman sat opposite the door, she poked the fire with a stick.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Thank you, but no." Shippo replied.

"What brings you here little fox?" she questioned.

"A jewel." he answered.

"A shard of the Shikon no Tama?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Shippo returned.

"I am no one important. Merely a traveler, like yourself no doubt." she said.

"I very much doubt that." Shippo commented.

A full belly laugh erupted from the woman upon his statement, "You are clever little fox." she said, once she controlled herself.

"You are not what I expected." Shippo said.

"What did you expect?" she questioned, still amused.

"Fighting, chasing, and maybe a, 'You will never take my shard.' the last said in a menacing tone.

A laugh reverberated throughout the hut.


	10. Mothers

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Mothers**

"Tell me of the others that travel with you. Are they as delightful as you?" the woman asked.

"I think you would like Miroku. He is a monk, but he doesn't hate demons. He has a wicked sense of humor." Shippo answered.

"A monk and open minded, very interesting. I sense more than just one man though." she commented.

"Well there are a bunch of us. I would prefer to go and ask them to come meet you themselves, rather than you just have my perspective on them. Would that be alright with you?" he asked.

"I sense a miko amongst your group, I do not wished to be purified on sight." she stated.

"Kagome won't hurt you. In fact unless you actively try to hurt her or anyone in our strange pack, she'll probably be your instant friend. Kagome is the nicest, gentlest, most caring woman you will ever meet. She says violence should only be used in defence, and only as a last resort. Miroku and Kagome both think that demons and human are not that different from each other. They both think that it's the person you are on the inside that matters, not your appearance. Kagome said once that it didn't matter what you were, but who you were." Shippo explained.

"You speak so highly of her. I must admit to an eagerness now to meeting her." the woman said.

"Kagome is the greatest, she's like a mother to me. I know that it sounds weird, a kit and a miko, but it's true." he clarified.

"I can see it in your eyes. Very well go and bring your companions. I will wait here." the woman said.

Shippo left and made his way back to the others. The return trip much faster than when he set out. He reached them within five minutes, and sensed Inuyasha coming back their way. Kagome cried out when he popped up next to her.

"Shippo! I'm so glad you're okay! Don't you ever do that to me again! I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed while crushing the boy to her.

Inuyasha returned just as the last sentence left her, "Oi, you little pest, where have you been?" he asked, annoyed.

"I'll explain once I can breath." Shippo stated.

"Sorry." Kagome said, letting him go.

Shippo straighten his hoari, smoothed his hair and fixed his bow, cleared his throat and then explained everything that transpired while he was gone.


	11. Sweet

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Sweet**

The group stood within the house, it was much bigger than they thought. A woman sat across from them, the firelight the only illumination, her face was hidden in shadow.

"Please, sit. Make yourselves comfortable." the woman said.

"Your hospitality is most appreciated." Miroku said, sitting down with the others.

"You honor me." she said, as everyone settled down.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. This is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Jaken, the kitten is Kilala, and the dragoneet is Ah-Un. You have already meet Shippo." the maiden said, pointing to each person as she spoke their names.

"So many. It is indeed a strange pack, as you stated little fox." the woman commented.

"My mother always told me that family doesn't have to be related by blood, sometimes it can be formed through bonds of friendship." Kagome said.

"Very true." the woman agreed.

"May we know your name?" Kohaku asked.

"Satori." she replied.

"Rin is pleased to meet you." Rin stated.

"A pleasure to meet you as well." Satori said, smiling, but seen only by the demons in the group.

A pregnant silence closed over the house for sometime. No one wanting to offend the lady sitting before them. Inuyasha became especially restless, his leg bouncing as the time stretched. It was Shippo who spoke.

"Kagome is the Shikon no miko." he said.

"I thought as much, she radiates power." Satori said.

"What are your intentions with the shard." Shippo explained.

"I have not decided." she said.

"I mean no disrespect my lady, but the shard would be safest and well protected in Lady Kagomes possession." Kohaku stated.

"Do you believe me incapable?" Satori questioned.

"No Lady Satori. We simply wish to collect the shards so that we may rid the world of its existence forever." Shippo explained.

"I see. What will you give me in turn?" Satori asked.

"I was saving it for later, but I suppose for this I could make an exception." he said pulling something out of his hoari.

When Satori saw the object he pulled out, she questioned what it was. When Shippo explained it was candy, a sugar treat. A delighted laugh echoed through the house.


	12. Insight

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Insight**

The ladies of the party reentered the house after visiting the nearby hot spring. Satori offered to let the group spend the night. Miroku dragged Inuyasha behind him, now that it was their turn. Lord Sesshomaru remained, only saying that he would wait and bathe alone. Sango and Jaken set up the futons around the room, Kagome brushed Shippos and Rins hair, humming a soothing tune as she work.

"How did the Shikon no tama return?" Satori inquired.

Kagomes brush stopped for a moment before resuming.

"It is a complicated story. But the short of it, Kagome was born with the jewel inside her." Sango replied.

"Interesting. Your mother posses spiritual powers?" Satori questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure. My grandfather doesn't have any, but my father may have." Kagome answered, putting away the brush.

"May have? He is ..?" the woman asked.

"He passed away when I was a very little girl, younger than Rin. It was a carriage accident." the gentle reply.

"I apologize, I did not mean to bring up an old hurt." Satori stated.

"It's alright. My upset is not so much that he's gone. I've had time to mourn, heal, and be thankful for the time I did have with him. I am saddened most for my brother, he was just a babe when our father died. He never got the chance to know him. He only knows what our father looks like because our mother has a drawing of him." Kagome explained.

"I understand." Satori said.

"Are you married Lady Satori?" Rin asked.

"Married? What is this?" she inquired.

"Marriage is a ceremony that binds two people together through vows of eternal love, support in both good and bad times, and faithfulness of body." Kagome answered.

"Demons have something similar." Satori stated.

"Mated." Lord Sesshomaru said.

"Yes." Satori said.

"Does the woman still nag the man till his ears bleed and he's constantly looking forward to his death, just to escape from the endlessness of her voice?" Inuyasha asked, walking into the hut.

"You speak as if that is the only benefit to the female. We also get to see the male grovel at our feet when he does something wrong." Satori stated, a devious quality to her tone.

"You should come visit us in Edo sometime. I could ask Lady Kaede to make you a bunch of subjugation necklesses. Then you won't ever have to get mated and still have the benefit of having men grovel at your feet." Kagome said, a wicked smirk on her face.


	13. Rest

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Rest**

Kagome stood at the outskirts of the village, the sun sat low in the eastern horizon. She looked at the waves crashing against the shore, her hand reached up, and cradled the little bottle that dangled from her necklace. When they awoke this morning Lady Satori was gone, a box, the shard resting atop it, lay in her place. Inside the box two kimono's and leggings from China rested within, along with a note. 'For the Shikon no miko' it said. The first, dark blue, with little white cherry blossoms stitched into it here and there. There were slits up the sides to allow freedom of movement. The leggings, a pale grey. The second, forest green, with the same cherry blossoms, put pink instead. The leggings, stark white. Kagome choose to wear the blue first, her hand ran along the fabric, silk, soft, and comfortable. Miroku had commented that she was beautiful before, but in the kimono she was breathtaking. Kagome blushed again, a smile lit up her features, thinking of the words. She determined to find boots to go with both outfits the next available opportunity, either here or home.

The group pressed on, Sango and Kilala scouted ahead. The days passed and the group headed back to Edo. Kagome would return home for two weeks, hopefully a lead would present itself in the hitherto.

Lord Sesshomaru left Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken with Inuyasha, stating he had business to conduct. Shippo was happy to play with Rin, they in turn dragged Kohaku into playing also. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala traveled to some of the neighboring villages, looking for rumors of shards. Everyone was enjoying the much needed rest.

On the other side of the well, 500 years in the future, Kagome was studying. She had school tomorrow and a lot to make up for. She was grateful to her friends in this time for taking notes and helping her keep up. With her 'illness' it was hard sometimes to stay in the game with school. Her mother was enrolling her in home school once she finished her current semester, it would be easier on everybody. Kagome was no slouch, having a very high I.Q., but with her duties to the Shikon no tama, it was a challenge.

Kagomes' family also enjoyed having her home. Her mother worried for her constantly, but knew that her daughter had a duty given to her by the kami. Her grandfather was thrilled that his granddaughter is the Shikon no miko, a legend come to life in his time. Her brother though was happy to have his sister home, he couldn't annoy her if she wasn't here.


	14. Son

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Son**

Sesshomaru traveled for some distance. He felt the pulse of energy and sent one of his own, it pulsed again just below him. He landed softly, the treeline to his right, a small field to his left, Lady Satori before him.

"Mother." he said.

"Son." she stated.

"How long did you have the shard?" he asked.

"I acquired it shortly after your last visit. Another demon attacked me with the jewel enhancing his powers and strength. The fool didn't realize his own doom until far too late." she answered.

"The rumor?" he asked.

"I started it to bring your pack to me." she replied.

"The clothing?" he questioned.

"Does she like them? Why would you allow her dress in such a fashion unbecoming her station?" she countered.

"She likes them very much and regrets that she was unable to thank you for your generous gift. She wears one even now." he answered.

"She is very beautiful for a human, and powerful. She is unique, unprejudiced, kind, gentle, giving, I can see the interest you take of her." Satori commented.

"Hn." his response.

"You wish my approval do you not?" she questioned.

"Yes." he replied.

Satori turned her head, looking across the field. Sesshomaru did not rush her, the decision, would set his pace for the future.

"I suppose your choices are limited. At least with a human our blood shines through. What happens forty years down the line when she dies, you will be alone again?" she inquired.

"As you said mother, she is unique, and this Sesshomaru will not be alone." he answered.

"I like her as well, I give my consent. I also look forward to my grandpups." she stated, eyebrow raised.

"Hn." he said.

"Will the kit remain with her or the others?" she asked.

"He will go to the kitsune school. He has expressed an interest in improving his skill of magic." he replied.

"Perfect." she stated, a mischievous smirk on her face.


	15. Reunion

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Reunion**

Kagome walked home from school, convinced that algebra was created by an evil deity. She was certain she did well on her last test, despite her loathing on the subject. Tomorrow she would return to the feudal era, after spending one more night in a warm, comfortable, and soft bed. Tonight she would restock her supplies. First aid kit, crayons and paper, and various foods and drinks for her group. She would pack everything tonight in a new brown leather messenger bag. The old yellow one had seen its last days while here at home, and at her brothers urging, they buried it with honors at the base of the Goshinboku. Grandfather thought it was silly, and it was, but also rather fun.

Tomorrow came quickly and after school Kagome stood outside the wellhouse. She hugged her mother and grandfather, ruffled her brother's hair and kissed him on the cheek. Told them all she loved them, that she would be careful and jumped. Blue light flared up in the well, as if in greeting, and carried Kagome to the past.

In a clearing, five hundred years earlier, a fox kit, a little girl and a daiyoukai waited next to an old well. A surge of power indicated the return of the miko. An excited cheer erupted from the fox, a giggle from the girl, the demon walked over to the well and looked in. The priestess climbed up the vines that descended down. Sesshomaru jumped down, grabbed the lady around the waist and sprang up, clearing the wood and landing softly on the grass.

Kagome smiled up at the tall demon, saying a quiet thank you as he released her. The kids ran toward her, arms wide, eager for hugs and kisses. She dropped to her knees to receive theirs and to give hers. Sesshomaru watched the small reunion, all radiating joy at seeing each other. He noted she wore the green kimono, her shoes caught his attention, black boots that stopped at her lower calf. They had some kind of thick string interwoven in the front that went to the top. The bottom of them had a rough pattern, he wondered at their effectiveness but put it aside for now.

The foursome made there way to the village. Kagome walked with a fox balanced on her left shoulder, a little girl holding her right hand. Sesshomaru followed behind, his expression held indifference, but internally he enjoyed the scene. The children chatted away with the miko, asking all kinds of questions. Did she miss them, how her studies went, if she would tell them a story tonight? They arrived in the village just as Kagome answered the last question. She greeted and was greeted by all she passed, Sesshomaru observed that all interactions were sincere by all parties. Yes, he had made a fine choice.


	16. Wolf

I am in a really good mood. I just found out some awesome news and wanted spread the good deed. A pay it forward type of thing. So to all my lovely readers, I give you six more chapters to feast your eyes and minds upon.

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Wolf**

The group was three days out from Edo, a lead from Myoga. They had stumbled upon a raccoon demon friend of Miroku's by name of Hachi. He could expand his size and fly great distances at a much faster pace. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kilala in kitten form, Rin and Shippo rode on Hachi. Kagome, Kohaku and Jaken rode Ah-Un, the kids wanted to ride together and there just wasn't enough room on the dragoneet.

It was late afternoon on the fourth day when the group stopped. A demonic aura approached incredibly fast.

"I sense two jewel shards!" Kagome shouted out.

"Not the mangy wolf." Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder, "Koga."

"Koga." she said.

A minute passed before a tornado blew in to the clearing the group rested in. The whirlwind stopped and before the group stood a wolf demon. He was tall, around 5' 11", just an inch shorter than Lord Sesshomaru. The demon had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had a tail that swished back and forth.

"Hey mutt-face." he said, before walking over to Kagome.

"Hello Koga." Kagome said.

"How's my woman doing?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Ayame in a while." Kagome replied.

"Not Ayame, you Kagome." Koga said.

"I'm sorry Koga, but I am **not** your woman. I only see you as a friend." she said with a serious tone.

"I know that Kagome. But I love getting a rise out of mutt-face there." Koga whispered in her ear.

Kagome giggled at his statement. Koga leaned back and wicked at her, getting a deep laugh out of Kagome. A low growl caught Koga's attention, but it didn't come from Inuyasha. It came from Shippo.

"What's the matter runt?" Koga asked.

Shippo dashed forward, jumped up and yelled, "Fox magic!"

A large statue appeared above Koga's head, a second before it dropped on him, pinning him to the ground. Inuyasha's laughter could be heard throughout the forest for miles after.


	17. Scared

A word of warning; the next few chapters are both joyful and sprinkled with sadness, but show the spirits over-whelming ability to endure and become stronger. Especially when supported by a loving family and great friends.

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Scared**

Shippo looked very proud of himself. He even stepped on top of the statue and struck a pose. Sango and Miroku lightly laughed at the sight of the kit displaying his victory.

"Well executed Shippo. He didn't even see it coming." Sango stated.

A noise to her right and behind her caught Kagome's attention. What she saw when she looked surprised her. Rin was cowering behind Ah-Un. Kagome immediately walked over to her and knelt down behind Ah-Un with her.

"Rin honey. What is wrong?" she asked.

"Rin is fine Lady Kagome. Do not worry about Rin." she said, plastering a big smile on her face.

Kagome however wasn't fooled. Rin trembled as she spoke. Kagome knew she was scared. She determined to ask later tonight when they made camp what was going on, but for now she was going to take advantage of Koga's situation while she could.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Kagome said.

Rin nodded her head and watched Kagome stand up and walk back over to the wolf. Rin believed that Lady Kagome was the bravest person she had ever met. She knew her lord was not afraid, but that was just because he was the strongest being in the whole world and nothing could hurt him. Lady Kagome was human like her, and even though things scared her, she still stood up to them and faced them head on. Lady Kagome would not let her fear rule her, and Rin determined that she would be brave someday. She just could not do it today.

Kagome made it to Koga's prone form and knelt at his legs. She reached down and plucked the two shards out of his legs.

"I'm sorry Koga but I have to take these back now." she said.

"I was actually coming here to give them to you. But now I just want you to get this thing off of me." he said.

"Don't worry it has a time limit. You'll be up and about in no time." she reassured him.

She pressed the two shards into the jewel that hung around her neck, it flashed brightly for a second. Kagome looked at the jewel afterwards.

"Only one left." she whispered.

"It will be found." Sesshomaru said, conviction in his tone.

Kagome looked to him, a soft smile on her lips. She nodded her head.

"Come. We go." Sesshomaru said.


	18. Fear

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Fear**

Camp was peaceful that night. An elk roasted over the fire. Sango and Kohaku taking turns in checking on it. Kagome had her hands full with the little ones. She sat up against a tree stump. Rin stood on the stump brushing Kagome's hair. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap, she was brushing his hair. Quickly she finished with Shippo, and he took Rin's place on the stump and she sat in Kagome's lap.

No one had ever brushed her hair before Kagome did it when the groups first joined up. Rin loved it, she always thought that this is what a mother did for their child. When she mentioned it, Kagome said that her mother use to do this for her when she was Rin's age. This time it was no different, Rin adored it when Kagome brushed her hair.

"Rin?" Kagome asked as she ran the brush down.

"Yes Lady Kagome." the quiet reply.

"I was wondering if you would tell me why you were afraid this afternoon?" she asked.

There was no answer. A few minutes passed, only the brush strokes making noise.

"It's alright Rin. You don't have to tell me. Just know that I am here if you ever do decide to talk about it." Kagome stated.

"I know." the whispered response.

"Do you want me to put your hair up or do want your usual?" Kagome asked.

"Up please." she answered.

"Rin?" a baritone asked.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." she replied.

"You are safe. You may tell her." he stated.

"Rin died." she said.

A whispered gasp escaped. "What!"

"Rin was attacked by wolves and Rin died." she said.

"Was it Koga's wolves?" Kagome asked.

"Rin does not know, but Rin is frightened of wolves." she said.

Kagome looked straight at Sesshomaru, no words were spoken, but the question was clear. He inclined his head in affirmative. Kagome looked down at Rin.

"Rin?" she questioned.

"Yes." she replied.

"Would you like to know what I'm afraid of?" Kagome asked.

"Your afraid of something?" Rin inquired.

"I sure am. But my fear may seem silly." Kagome stated.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Enclosed spaces." she replied.

"Why?" she questioned.

"You remember when I said how my father died? Well I was in the carriage also when the accident occured. I was trapped inside for a time and I couldn't get out. I was scared that it was going to crush me. Ever since then I don't like enclosed spaces." Kagome told her.

"Rin understands. That is not silly at all." she said.

"Don't you ever worry Kagome, I'll never let something like that happened to you ever again!" Shippo stated, a determined glimmer in his eyes.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Will you tell Rin what you are afraid of?" she inquired.

"I'm afraid of losing Kagome."

"Lady Kagome would never leave you." Rin said.

"Not of leaving, but of dying. Rin, my parents were killed in front of me. I was alone for weeks, other demons tried to eat me. I had to steal food from human villages. No one would help me. Then I meet Kagome. I tried to steal her shards of the jewel so that I would be strong enough to avenge my parents death. Instead she and I got kidnapped by the demons who killed my parents. Even after I stole from her, she still stood up for me. She defended me, she was almost killed for me. She shed tears for me. It took me a few weeks of travelling with her afterwards that I realized something profound about Kagome. That she loved me, whole heartedly. The night we fought the Thunder Brothers, she loved me. I don't know what as, a brother, a son, a friend, but I know she loved me. She still loves me. And I love her." he stated.

"Oh Shippo." Kagome said wrapping him up in a big hug, tears rolling down her cheeks.


	19. Stars

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Stars**

"Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Hm."

"What was it you said to me, about the stars?" he asked.

She loosened her hug, but kept him in her arms. "That I love you to the sun and stars and back again. To the moon and back round again. Till the heavens fall from the sky and fly back up again. That is how much I love you." she told him.

Rin realized at that moment. She wanted that too, she wanted someone to love her like that. She didn't know if her lord felt that way about her, but she knew she wanted that.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction. He was unfamiliar with the poem she used. But the sentiment behind the words was understandable. He was certain that she would feel the same for her own children. He made a fine choice indeed.

Shippo buried his head in Kagome's chest, feeling her tighten the hug once more. He vowed that no one would hurt her, abuse her or diminish her ever again. Inuyasha cared, but not enough. He was glad that Kagome realized she and Inuyasha were better as friends.

Kagome loosened the hug once more, and kissed Shippo on his forehead. She released him completely and turned back to Rin. Kagome scooped her up and proceeded to give her the biggest and most tender hug the little girl ever received. Rin was shock at first, but she immediately relaxed and melted into the embrace, even resting her head on Kagome's shoulder.

Rin was shocked again when Kagome sang a little song.

_'You are my Sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_you make me happy when skies are grey,_

_you'll never know dear how much I love you,_

_please don't take my sunshine away,'_

Rin lifted her head and stared at Kagome, her voice was beautiful. But Kagome struck again and kissed Rin on her nose. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped, or the hug she gave back. Kagome was just so nice and loving and warm.

A moment later Shippo pounced on the girls, hugging them both, and a gleam in his eyes. Some message passed between Rin and Shippo, and a second later a shout rang out in the camp.

"Tickle torture!" both proclaimed.


	20. Shell

I wanted to add this chapter with the others for continuity. Children can be incredible individuals when faced with harsh circumstances. Their ability to endure can be both a triumph and an inspiration.

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Shell**

Sango and Miroku watched the children and Kagome, huge smiles and grins on their faces. Miroku turned to look at Kohaku. The boy sat with Ah-Un, scratching and petting his flank. Miroku's grin faded when he thought of the boy. Kohaku probably no longer felt like a child after everything he had been through. Miroku made his way over to the boy and sat next to him.

"Do you not wish to join them?" Miroku asked.

"I do not wish to intrude." Kohaku replied quietly.

"I do not think you will be. In fact I am sure that Rin and Shippo would love it if you helped them." Miroku stated.

"I.." Kohaku started, before Miroku stood up and broke in.

"You should hurry, Lady Kagome is getting the upper hand." Miroku said pulling Kohaku to his feet.

Kohaku looked in their direction, then back at Miroku. A nod was his only assurance that it was alright. Kohaku looked back to Kagome and the children, a sigh escaped him as he walked toward them. He watched the interaction, Lady Kagome was indeed getting the upper hand in the situation. He stepped to his left, and made his way behind her.

Shippo saw him approach, he wasn't entirely sure what the boy would do, but he hoped he was coming to join them.

Kohaku crept closer. Once he was in position he attacked. Kagome stiffen for a moment, not knowing who was behind her. She turned her head, a smile appeared when she saw him.

The torture continued for a while more. Kagome was begging them to stop, that she couldn't take anymore. Finally they relented and allowed her a reprieve.

"That was great Kohaku. You gave us the advantage, and your tactic of approach was wonderful." Shippo stated.

"Thank You." Kohaku said, quietly.

"Next time all three of us should talk it out before hand. That way we all are on the same page and can combine our strengths for the most effective battle plan." Shippo said.

"I don't think we should get Lady Kagome next time. That would be too obvious." Rin added.

"I agree." Kohaku concurred.

"Alright you three, it's time for bed." Lady Kagome said.

"We'll talk more tomorrow." Shippo said making his way to his sleeping bag.

"Shippo, why don't we combine the sleeping bags, then all three of you could tuck in together?" Kagome asked.

"But where will you sleep?" Shippo asked.

"Well, we could combine four of them up. Then when I'm done with my homework I could slip in with you. Is that alright with everyone?" she asked.

"Can we Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Hn." his reply.

Once the children were asleep Kagome made her way to the demon lord.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds with Rin." she said.

"I was not offended." Sesshomaru stated.

"I'm glad. Kohaku is still apprehensive of everything and I was so happy that he came over to join us. I want him to feel like he has a place here, that he's wanted and needed. I think that Shippo and Rin will help him the most." Kagome explained.

"How?" he asked.

"They will remind him that he is still a young boy, and that's it's okay to be silly and goofy once in a while. They will also open him up, and give him a chance to talk about what happened to him. Sometimes kids won't talk to an adult about things, but they will talk to someone their own age." Kagome said.

"You have experience in this?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have a little brother. He will tell me or his school friends stuff before he will tell our mother. It's not that he doesn't know that mom will listen and support him, it's just a comfortably. Kohaku may even only wish to talk to you or Inuyasha about some things. Guy stuff." Kagome stated.

"Understandable in some issues. Will he not try to talk to his sister of his concerns?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Eventually, but that may take a while. He is just now peeking out of his shell. It could be weeks or months before he is ready to talk to Sango about anything." she explained.


	21. Compliment

The next few chapters have Sesshomaru beginning to make his move.

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Compliment**

"I am impressed with your knowledge of this subject." Sesshomaru stated.

"I have some experience with trauma." Kagome said slowly.

"Your experience in the carriage?" he asked.

"Yeah. I didn't talk for a long time. I would constantly keep seeing it happen. If I closed my eyes it would become more vivid. I didn't want to go to sleep because I would dream about it." she explained.

"How long did you remain like that?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"A couple months. Souta helped a great deal."

"Souta?" he asked.

"My little brother."

"How did he help?" he questioned.

"He was born." she replied.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"I know it seems far-fetched, but it's absolutely true. It had been about 5 months since the accident and mama had given birth. She had just brought him home and I was seeing him for the first time. He was so small and helpless. My mother asked me if I could be a great big sister to him. I told her I would be the best one ever. I stated to focus on helping mom out around the shrine, since my dad was with the kami. I would help her with changing Souta or helping sweep or just doing little things. I slowly started opening up again. By focusing on Souta, it took my mind off the accident and gave me time to deal with it productively."

"Is that what you are trying with Kohaku?" he asked.

"A little. I want him to look to the future instead of the past. I know this will sound starnge coming from me, a time travelling girl, the past can not be changed, but the future is what we make of it." she said.

"You are neither strange or a girl. You are and intelligent woman, with an insight that is unique and surprisingly pleasant." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome could not hide the blush that bloomed on her cheeks from the comment. She did attempt to look down, but Sesshomaru put a claw under her chin and lifted her face up. She knew he was sincere from the look in his eyes, but she couldn't allow herself to hope for something more. She did not want to be hurt again.

Sesshomaru could tell she was fighting the reaction. It made him upset, but not at her. The whelp had hurt her badly, and now he would have to be patient. He knew she found him attractive, the spike in her scent spoke volumes on that subject. He also knew that the reward for his diligence would far out weigh any toubles he had to reach his prize.

"Thank you." she finally said, almost a whisper.

"You are welcome." he stated, then released her.

Kagome excused herself and joined the children. Sesshomaru watched her for a minute, then turned his attention to the children. Rin slept peacefully, the kit on one side and the boy slayer on the other. Once Kagome had settled in, Shippo shifted and turned into her, she instinctivly wrapped her arms around him. She was going to be a wonderful mother.


	22. Progress

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Progress**

Several weeks went by without any luck of finding the last shard. Currently Kagome was at home. The rest of the pack was in or around Edo. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kilala had just returned from the slayers village that morning. Sango had needed to do some repairs to her weapon. Kagome would be another two days, so the pack was taking the time to rest and resupply. Inuyasha and Shippo were helping the elder miko with chores around the village. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un had made camp at the base of Goshinboku.

In the weeks since he gave Kagome that first compliment, he had given her several others. Nothing overt, but sutble comments here and there. He gave her a few tips for improving her skill with her bow, and told her that her skill was already great, but that he knew she could be an excellent marksman. Rin had made a flower crown for Kagome. He had said that it looked nice, but that integrating blue flowers in the crown next time would bring out Kagome's beautiful eyes. The pack had been attacked three times, each time Kagome had protected the children, but had still fought, taking out an opponent from time to time. He had praised her and told her she had done a wonderful job.

The only issue, she was still fighting the attraction. She would respond by blushing, and say thank you, but she would change the subject afterward. He almost wanted to pull her aside and tell her that she didn't have to, that he was sincere and that he wanted to be with her, but he knew that would scare her a bit. Again he told himself patience.

It was later in the evening when Inuyasha showed up in the clearing, followed by the kit and Kohaku. The two boys wanted to see and play with Rin for a bit and Inuyasha was going through the well to see Kagome. It irked Sesshomaru that Inuyasha could go through and he could not, but he also knew it was because of the neckless Inuyasha wore that allowed him passage.

The children decided on hide and seek, with Jaken and Ah-Un keeping their ears and eyes open for trouble. Sesshomaru was going to hunt, but stopped the children and asked if the kit would like to join him. Rin and Kohaku encouraged Shippo to go, saying they understood. In the end Shippo went on his first hunting lesson, the children made a game out of getting the wood, and fire going. The two demons returned with six rabbits. Shippo had caught the last three.

Inuyasha returned after sunset, and joined them for a time. Shippo and Kohaku wanted to stay with Rin for the night. Since that first night all those weeks ago, the three kids were inseparable. Kohaku was making progress, he was talking more and laughing with the other children. Kagome had called them the three musketeers. When asked, she explained it was a story about three friends who served their king. She also promised to get a copy and read it to them when she came back. Inuyasha told the children as they bedded down that Kagome said that she missed them and that she sends her love.

Once the children were all asleep, Inuyasha pulled out a container and handed it to Sesshomaru. He explained that there was a treat inside for each of the children, but that he was told not to give it to them so late, to wait till tomorrow. Inside was five sugar cookies, one for each of the children, and one for him and Jaken. He also had another container with more for the others. Kagome's mother baked them for the pack. Inuyasha explained it was like a biscuit, but sweet, since they didn't have cookies in the feudal era.


	23. Unexpected

There is a surprise at the tail end of this chapter.

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Unexpected**

Kagome had returned the day before, that next morning they headed out again. The children had bombarded her with hugs and kisses, even Kohaku had hugged and kissed her the day she came back. The kids thanked her for the treat and told her to tell her mother thank you as well. Jaken even said thank you, and that he had never had anything so delicious.

That evening in camp Sesshomaru asked to speak with her privately.

"Why did your mother send the treat?" he asked.

"Because you are all extended family." Kagome replied.

"We are not family." he stated.

"We are pack right?" she questioned.

"Yes." he answered.

"Well pack is family." she said.

"I see." he stated.

"Was I wrong?" she asked.

"No. Usually packs are made up of family members. The Alpha male and female being mother and father to most." he replied.

"Or brothers and sisters?" she inquired.

"Explain." he answered.

"Well Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku are like brothers and sister to me. Rin and Shippo are my kids. Jaken, he's like an annoying uncle. Ah-Un and Kilala are the doting grandparents. Inuyasha, he's like a brother to me, so I guess that would make you my older brother." she responded.

Sesshomaru was fine, content even, until that last sentence, then he was pissed.

"Big Brother?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru grabbed both her arms and backed her into a tree, the look in his eyes was intense.

"I am not your big brother. I have no desire to be your big brother." he said, his aura swirling

"I'm sorry. I .." she said, but was cut off.

"I will be more." he said before crashing his lips to hers.

Sesshomaru felt her stiffen, but a moment later she relaxed. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, being mindful of his armor. When she gasped, he deepened the kiss, his tongue darting into her mouth. She responded back an instant later, her tongue gliding over his. A moan escaped her and Sesshomaru began what sounded like a purr. Kagome melted at the noise and wrapped her arms around him to hold herself up. Sesshomaru was in heaven. She tasted wonderful, she felt wonderful in his arms. He knew, without a shadow of doubt, he loved her. He would move heaven, hell and earth to keep her and make her happy.

The kiss lasted for some time. Sesshomaru pulled back to let them breathe, but he would swoop back in a second later and start again. Kagome had only ever kissed Inuyasha and that was chaste at best. This drove her senses wild, her body heated up, her skin felt hyper-aware, there was a pressure building in her belly, and a sensation she didn't know or understand, building between her legs. Sesshomaru slowed the kiss down, and pulled back again. He began to lay small kisses on her. He smelled her arousal, if she had moved just a little to the right she would feel how rock hard he was. It was time to stop, he didn't wish to scare her.

Once both had calmed down a little, and he gave one last kiss, Sesshomaru rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow." she said.

"Indeed.", pausing, "Now do you see? I am your Lord and you are my Lady. I am Alpha male and you are Alpha female. I am not your big brother. I am your husband," kiss, " mate," kiss, " friend," kiss, " confidant," kiss, " and lover." he said the last with a husky tone, followed by a deep erotic kiss.

The two returned to camp after calming down completely. Each going different directions, Sesshomaru to the base of a tree, Kagome to the children.

The next day found Kagome smiling constantly. When asked why, she would just smile bigger and say 'just because'. Only Sesshomaru knew why.


	24. Battle

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Battle**

Four days later found the group outside a strange village. The village gave Miroku and Kagome a creepy vibe. The demons in the party stated flat out that they would not venture further in, but not able to explain why. Sango and Kohaku were also apprehensive of going in. There was just one problem, Kagome sensed that last shard ahead in the village.

"I am not afraid." Kagome whispered, trying to boost her confidence.

"Rin will go with you Lady Kagome. Rin is not afraid either." she said, hearing Kagome.

Kagome smiled down at Rin and grabbed her hand. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. He gave a nod. Sango grabbed Kagome's other hand, startling her. Sango smiled at her, Kagome relaxed and giggled. All three girls took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Kohaku followed behind them, his weapon in his hand and mask on. His eyes darted everywhere. The further into the village they went, the eerier it became. Sango's hand rested on her boomerang, the deeper they stepped, the tighter her grip became. It was Rin who broke the silence.

"Where is everyone?" Rin questioned with a whisper.

"I don't know Rin." Kagome answered, just as quiet.

"Where do you sense the shard?" Sango asked.

"There." Kagome answered, pointing left.

The four veered in that direction, suddenly the ground rumbled and the earth exploded out. Kagome pulled Rin into her. Sango let go of Kagome's hand and got into a battle stance. When the dirt settled, a giant snake demon was lurking over them. Its tongue flicked out and in, its tail wiggled back and forth. A second and third explosion startled Rin and Kagome, both crouched down and clung to each other. Kagome heard a chain go by, followed by a shout of 'Hiraikotsu!'

"Keep the other two distracted, while I get the ressst of the jewel." a voice said.

Kagome and Rin heard the skirmish happening around them. The rattle of Kohaku's chain scythe, the whoosh of Sango's boomerang. Both kept low, Rin protected in Kagome's arms.

"Hello there pretties. Such tasssting looking morselsss." the voice spoke.

Kagome looked up, the snake demon from before. Sango and Kohaku were fighting two others.

"You have the jewel correct? Give it to me and I will make it painlessss." the voice said.

"I will never give you the jewel." Kagome said, looking in its eyes.

"I will get it anyway. I will eat you and the little one. I will make it ssslow and painful. I will enjoy your sssuffering, I will reveal in it. Your screamsss will bring me much pleasssure." the voice said, then he lunged.

A second later three screams rang out in the village, an agonizing cry. A wave of purifying energy washed over the village. The demons of the pack felt the effects on the outskirts. Sesshomaru disappeared an instant later.

He reappeared next to Kagome, sword draw. Sango and Kohaku were a distance apart, both were panting. The pulse purified all three. Kagome looked between Sango and Kohaku, then looked down at Rin.

"You alright?" Kagome asked, a weariness to her voice.

"Rin is fine." she replied.

"Good." she said, then collapsed.

Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her up and carried her bridal style. Sango and Kohaku rushed to her as well.

"She is alright. The wave was powerful, we felt it even at the outskirts." Sesshomaru explained.

**Side note:**

I don't really think Sesshomaru would stay behind, even with a ominous aura. But I am certain that he would want to give Kagome the opportunity to test herself. He would not interfere in Rin's choice to go either, as shown in the series that he is fine with her doing as she pleases. Afterall sometimes in letting our children grow up, we have to allow them to make their own mistakes. We learn more from our mistakes then we do from our accomplishments.


	25. Awaken

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Awaken**

Kagome awoke that evening, still feeling exhausted. She was tucked into her sleeping bag. The rest of the group was eating dinner. She didn't see the village from the angle she was at. Kagome tried to get up, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Rest." he said.

"Where?" she asked.

"We are back at the outskirts. The village is behind you. The shard is with me, I will give it to you tomorrow. You must rest some more." he explained.

"Hey asshole, let her eat first, it'll help." Inuyasha stated.

"Are you hungry?" he inquired.

"A little." she replied.

"Very well. Rest afterward." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded, while Miroku brought her some stew and water. Sesshomaru helped her to sit up. After eating, she went right back to sleep. The following morning Kagome awoke again feeling much better.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked, noticing her awaken state.

"Better. What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I believe you used too much, too fast, and you exhausted yourself." he answered.

"What about the villagers?" she inquired.

"We explored after the ominous arua dissipated, we believe all the demons combined caused it. We found a mass of bones." he explained.

"The villagers?" she questioned.

"Yes. I gave them the blessings and proper burial rites as well." he answered.

"Thank you." she said.

"You are welcome, but it is not needed. I wish to apologize for not going with you, if I had.." he stated.

"It's alright. I had to force myself to go. I knew it could be dangerous, I felt the effect too, but we needed the shard." Kagome spoke.

Miroku nodded, letting her know he understood.

"Did I hurt anyone else?" she questioned.

"No. The others felt it, but.." Miroku answered, before being interupted.

"We felt it as a caress, a warm embrace. It was pleasant." Sesshomaru stated.

"Rin, is she..?" she inquired.

"Rin is well. You protected her, probably why you blasted them the way you did." he replied.

"One other thing." Miroku stated, getting her attention.

"The injuries Sango and Kohaku procurred from the fight were all healed." Miroku told her.

"I did that!" Kagome said, flabbergasted.

"We believe so." Miroku said.

"Cool!" she exclaimed with a beaming smile.


	26. Jest

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Jest**

The pack moved away from the village, but stopped in the afternoon at a hot spring. The girls all went to soak, while the men got lunch going. Inuyasha grubbled about wasting time in the water. He got a rap on the head from Miroku, and a stern look. Sesshomaru told them that they would be going next, once the ladies were finished, which earned him a panicked looked from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, if your scared, I'll let you use my floaty." Shippo said, with a snicker.

Sesshomaru smirked, Miroku covered his laugh with a cough, Kohaku, however, couldn't hide his, he outright laughed.

"You little shit. Your getting it now.!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo high-tailed it, and hid behind Sesshomaru.

"He ain't going to save you." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"No, but I will." a female voice said.

Everyone turned to look. There stood Kagome. wrapped in a towel and soaking wet. Sesshomaru growled, not at all pleased that the others were seeing thus.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Go back to the spring, I will handle it." Sesshomaru stated, a bite in his voice.

Kagome looked to him, she could see he was upset, but didn't know why. She turned around and disappeared into the bushes. Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths then brought his attention to Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Inuyasha. The kit simply made a jest in good fun. His attention focuses on you, because you force the attention on you when you complain. Do not give him the reaction he wants and you will find that the pranks subside." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha thought about it, and it seemed to be true, "Keh." he said.

Everyone had bathed and eaten when Sesshomaru ordered camp cleaned up and for them to move out. He was still upset with Kagome. Tonight he would talk to her when he gave her the shard.


	27. Exploration

This chapter is the start of a lime, the content is very descriptive. If you are under the age of 18, please skip this chapter and the next. Or just wait till your parents go to bed. Just kidding. ;)

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Exploration**

That night Sesshomaru asked to speak with Kagome. The two moved a distance away from camp.

"Why did you return to camp in such a state?" he asked.

"I heard Inuyasha yell and I knew Shippo must of done something." she replied.

"Do you not trust the others to handle it?" he questioned.

"It's not there responsiblity." she answered.

"Yes, it is. Do you not trust me to ensure all is as it should be?" he inquired.

"I didn't want to bother you with it. I am use to taking care of it." she explained.

"It is not a bother." he said.

"What are you really upset about?" she asked.

"You were unclothed." he replied.

"I was wearing a towel. They couldn't see anything." she said.

"I did not like the thought of the other males seeing you thus. That is for me alone." he said.

"Has another female seen you unclothed?" she questioned.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, not wanting to lie to her.

"After me, will another female see you unclothed?" she asked with a whisper.

"No. I will have no other. No mistresses, no concubines. You will be all that I need." he replied, staring into her eyes

"No other male will ever see me naked except you. So please do not be mad at me for coming to see what was wrong, like a good Alpha female would." Kagome stated.

"I will attempt to. I will never fault you for being a wonderful Alpha. I do however want you to trust me to handle the situation if you are indisposed." Sesshomaru said, pulling her into his arms.

"I will try as well." she spoke, before having her mouth plundered.

Sesshomaru sat down at the base of a tree, Kagome's kimono hiked up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his erection pressed up against her, the idea that only two strips of cloth kept them separated turned her on further. Kagome experimented a bit and rock against him, grinding herself against him. Sesshomaru let loose a growl, and pulled the kiss back.

"If you do that again, you will find yourself naked and I will be within you." He stated, his voice husky.

"Tell me what you will do to me?" she asked, leaning in and kissing his earlobe.

"I will lay you down and rip your clothes off you. I will lick and kiss my way to your bountiful breasts. I will kneed one, while suckling the other. My other hand will be between your legs, my fingers dancing along your folds." he said, his face buried in her neck.

Kagome moaned as he spoke, laying kisses along his neck and back up to his earlobe. She felt the moisture soak through her underwear at his words. She pulled the ear into her mouth and sucked for an instant. Sesshomaru growled again and pulled away. He came back an instant later and crashed his mouth to hers. A passion built between them, tongues swirled around each other, hands roamed and touched everywhere. The sensation between Kagome's legs kept building, higher and higher. Finally Sesshomaru moved her panties aside and ran his knuckle along her womanhood, slick with her juices.

"Oh kami!" she cried.

Kagome's moan turned into a wail, that Sesshomaru captured with his mouth. He teased her just a bit more, she was sopping and he wanted her to be at the edge. Kagome desperately wanted him to do something more, she felt him touching her down there, but she wanted more. She decided to experiment again and put her hand down his hakamas. She felt his member and wrapped her hand around it, at the same time Sesshomaru finally eased a finger inside her, Kagome came. Sesshomaru growled at her touch on his erection and at the tightness of her sheath. Kami he wanted to feel it now. The idea of shredding her panties, pulling his hakama down, putting her on her hands and knees and riding her till dawn had him throbbing.


	28. Together

The lime ends in this chapter. The next one will be appropriate for younger audiences.

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Together**

Kagome ran her hand up and down the shaft of his cock. She had never touched one and didn't know if she was doing it right, but the growls and purrs she heard encouraged her.

"Tell me how?" she asked breathlessly, between pumps of his finger.

"Grip it like a sword. Not too tight but not loose either. Yes just like that." he said as she did as instructed, his voice horse, erotic.

Sesshomaru added a second finger, feeling her tighten up, about to cum again. He was at a knives edge as well. He untied the strings of his hakamas and pulled them down, giving her hand better access. Neither one ever really broke the kiss, only pulling back enough to breathe and then go back in.

"Faster." she cried.

"You as well." he said.

Both increased their speed, both wanting to bring the other pleasure. Sesshomaru added a third finger, a pool of her cum gushing into his palm, dripping over the sides of his hand. Kagome bucked against him, unable to stop herself. She jerked her hand along his member and Sesshomaru came hard, releasing a deep long growl. Both panted, both still entangled, her hand still wrapped around him, his fingers still inside her. Slowly they calmed, Kagome releasing him, and he easing out of her. The kissing eased up us well.

"No one has ever touched me like that. Is it suppose to feel like nirvana?" she asked, a glow about her.

"Only with someone you love." he replied, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Did it feel like that for you?" she questioned, a worry in her voice.

"I did not tell you did I?" he asked, sensing her anxiety.

"Tell me?" she asked quietly.

"I love you," kiss, " truely," kiss, " madly," kiss, "deeply." he told her.

"I have loved you for a long time now. I didn't dare hope though." she said, tears of joy escaping her eyes.

Sesshomaru kissed her eyes, he kissed her tear stained cheeks, he kissed her lips again and again.

"Please do not cry. It was not my intent to hurt you or make you think I did not care. I did not wish to be a replacement. As time went on after our packs joined, I realized, you do love Inuyasha, but as a friend. I did not know how to fix what I had broken by my own foolishness." he stated, then kissing her palm.


	29. Confessions

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Confessions**

"I am human. You stated in the past that humans were beneath you and not worth your time. You broke my heart. I knew it in my soul that you would never see me as more, and so I never hoped. I knew I could never make you happy, because I am what you do not want." she said, crying harder at the end.

"Kagome, I beg you to forgive this Sesshomaru. I fought the feelings you invoked in me. I lashed out at you because I did not understand what I was feeling. I am 600 years old. I have never loved anyone. I have affection for my mother, a respect and admiration for my father, but I never loved them. The day I meet you, I found you beautiful, fierce, determined, intelligent and loyal. You scared me, because I did not know why I thought these things about you. When we met again, I thought the same things, only this time I lashed out verbally, trying to convince myself. When we met, and I had the dragon arm, you told Totosai that you thought the Tensaiga was the better sword to have. 'To be able to restore life would be a blessing', I did not understand. That is when I met Rin. I was injured from the windscar and recovered at the base of a tree. Rin found me and tried to help me. I said terrible things to her, but she continued to come back. When I was well, I left and did not think again of Rin, until I smelled her blood. I told Jaken an experiment, and brought her back. Through her I learned what you meant. I do find her a blessing. She reminded me of you, happy, loving, loyal, compassionate, and intelligent. Rin gave me the tools to understand what it was I felt for you. I understood completely when I saved you from the poison master. I saw my beloved then. I did not know how to take back my words or my actions. All I knew, as you looked at me and I looked in your eyes, was a profound sadness. I did that to you, I caused that. It hurt me, that I hurt you." he explained, his eyes reflecting everything he spoke.

"I forgive you, but please, please, don't ever hurt me like that again. I could not bare it." she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Never my love, never. I vow it to you here and now and for always." he stated, a determination in his eyes.

Kagome couldn't help herself, she crashed her lips to his. Sesshomaru did not fight or stop her, only tightening his hold upon her.


	30. Home

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Home**

Afternoon the following day found the pack passing through a village. The group stopped at the market stalls to freshen supplies. Sesshomaru watched Kagome and Rin. Anything they wanted would be procurred. One vendor was selling trinkets, Shippo had stopped there. A seamstress was selling Kimono's at the shop next door. Rin had stopped there and was admiring an orange colored one.

"Get whatever pleases you." Sesshomaru said, startling Kagome and Shippo.

"Really?" Shippo asked.

"Yes." he replied.

Shippo looked to Kagome.

"Just one, I don't have the money for more." she said, disappointed.

"It's okay Kagome. I don't need to get anything." Shippo reassured her.

"I will pay for it, get what you desire." Sesshomaru stated, getting annoyed.

Kagome called over Sango to watch the children and asked Sesshomaru to walk with her. Once out of ear-shot, Kagome began.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can not take your money Sesshomaru. I wouldn't feel right." she told him calmly.

"Do you believe me incapable of providing for you and the pups?" he questioned through clenched teeth.

"No, of course not. But Shippo and I didn't earn that money, you did." she explained.

"How do propose to earn money then?" he inquired.

"I am a priestess. I am sure that the Kami will provide us all that we need. If a village needs my service, they may pay me in whatever they can. Clothes, food, or coin. I can make Shippo a toy if he wants one. I can sew, so I can make clothes. I can barter for the supplies for a hut." Kagome told him.

"You would forsake this Sesshomaru?" he asked, his aura swirling around him.

"No! Never! I don't understand." she said.

"You do not desire my money, my wealth. You do not desire my power. What do you desire?" he questioned.

"Just you. I don't need money or power. I need love, I need family. I just need a place to come home to, and that is you." she said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand back, gently. She wanted nothing more from him other then who he was. She wanted his arms around her at night when they slept. His kisses when she awoke. His companionship when they travelled. His heart when they made love, and his soul when they talked. She wanted who he was, not what he had.

Sesshomaru's other hand rose up and caressed her cheek. He then swooped in and captured her lips. He did not care any longer if the others saw. He loved her for her and she loved him for him. His soul mate. The kiss was tender, slow, and loving. It was, however, interrupted by Miroku.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but Jaken is having kittens right now."

"Kittens?" Kagome asked, a grin on her face.

"Well, he's catatonic, and all we have been able to get out of him is 'Ki', 'Ki'." Miroku replied.

Kagome began to giggle, Sesshomaru just smirked.

"Although now I believe he was trying to say kiss, or kissing." Miroku stated.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said.

"I must say, you have inspired me to pull my lovely Sango aside and perhaps give you a run for your money." Miroku suggested with a wink.

Kagome put both hands to her mouth to stiffle her laughter.

"Perhaps later monk." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.


	31. Subjucation

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Subjucation**

Edo was quiet the morning the pack returned. Kagome stared down on the village from a rising hill, the Bone-Eater's-Well behind her.

"The elder priestess approaches." Sesshomaru stated.

"Are you sure?" kagome asked.

"I can not get through as I am. If this will allow me to pass through to talk to your family then I will do this." he replied.

"I know, I just feel like I am shaming you." she said quietly.

"The shame would come from not even trying." he told her, running his knuckles along her cheek.

Lady Kaede arrived in the clearing a minute later, sliding from Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha had gotten a kick out of the situation, but held no ill-will to either party. Kagome deserved happiness, and Sesshomaru made her happy. Sesshomaru was an asshole, but he wasn't all bad. Kagome had opened him up considerably.

"Are ye ready?" Kaede asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied.

"Kagome?" she questioned.

"Yes." she answered.

Lady Kaede nodded, then pulled a neckless out from the sleeve of her hoari. Her hands intertwined, index fingers and thumbs touching. The neckless rested between her index fingers and thumbs. She began to chant, both Inuyasha and Kagome recognizing the spell. Half a minute later the neckless flew apart, zipped over to Sesshomaru and reconnected around his neck. The beads glowed, waiting for the command word.

Kagome still standing next to him, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me." she said, completing the spell.

Sesshomaru, instead of hitting the dirt like Inuyasha, felt compelled to kiss her, which he had no issue complying with, and did just that.

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha screamed.

"I changed the effect." Kaede replied.

"I get knocked to the ground, which hurts like hell, and he gets to suck face. That is **so** not fair."

"Well I didn't really have time to think about yours, just the first thing that came to mind. You **were **chasing me." Kagome stated when she and Sesshomaru parted.

"Can we change mine then?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you wanted me to take them off?" Kagome questioned.

"Nay. I'm use to them now, plus if I lose it, there needs to be a way to bring me back. So can we?" he inquired.

"I will have to construct a new set. The ones ye wear are bound to that word and subsequent action. I will just need time to complete a different one." Kaede explained.

"Do you still want me to hold the command?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I mean you know me better than anyone, and I trust you." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome released Sesshomaru, stepped over to Inuyasha and embraced him.

"You will always be my best friend." she told him.

"And I'll be your big brother soon." he said smiling.

Kagome giggled and let him go. She stepped back to Sesshoumau, wrapped her arms back around his neck.

"Do you think **I **could hold his leash?" Sesshomaru questioned with a smirk.

"Oh Hell No!" Inuyasha yelled.


	32. Meetings

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Meetings**

Sesshomaru stood on the lip of the well, Kagome cradled in his arms. He looked down at her upturned face. She gave him a nod, then he jumped. Blue light swirled around him for a moment, then found his feet on solid ground. He looked up into shadow, his demon sight cut through the gloom, sunlight peeked through some of the boards of the roof. A ladder stood infront of him, no doubt for Kagome's benefit when she came home. Sesshomaru looked back up and judged the distance, then leapt, landing safely outside the well. He placed Kagome on her feet, and she turned a bit to look at him.

"I want to warn you about somethings. First, it smells vulgar in this time, there are alot of chemicals in the air. Second, it will be really noisy, it's quiet on the shrine, but off it, it's loud. Third, my grandfather will more then likely throw a sutra at you, he has no spirtual powers and is quite harmless. Fourth, I love you." she explained.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as she talked, then leaned in and kissed her after the last comment.

"I love you as well." he said, after pulling back.

Kagome smiled, turned and open the wellhouse door. Sesshomaru concluded a minute later that she was absolutely correct in her assessment. He placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"A moment." he said.

Kagome craned her head to see him and gave him a nod and smile. A few minutes later they made there way to the house. Once inside and the shoes and armor were off, both moved toward the kitchen. A woman stood at what looked like a metal contraption of some kind.

"Mom?" Kagome spoke softly.

The woman turned, Sesshomaru could tell, even if Kagome had not called her thus, she was her mother. Both ladies had similar features, the only difference were their eyes, Kagome's lighting blue, her mother's a warm brown.

"Oh Kagome, welcome home." she said, quickly adjusting a knob on the metal thing.

The older woman then stepped over and embraced her daughter, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead in the process.

"And this is?" she asked, a openness in her tone.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru. You remember, I told you about him joining our packs together?" Kagome inquired.

"Oh yes. It is lovely to meet you." she said, then bowing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Sesshomaru stated, giving a slight bow.

"I was just starting lunch, will you be staying to join us?" she asked.

"I would be honored to join you." he replied.

"It will be a few more minutes. Kagome can give you a tour of the house and we can become better acquianted when lunch is ready." she stated.

"Do you need help mom?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh no, thank you though. Go on and show him around. I'll call you when everything is ready." the older woman answered.

"Let's start at the top and work our way down." Kagome suggested, leaving the kitchen.

The two walked around upstairs, Sesshomaru asking about certain things her and there. Kagome took him to her room, then to the shower, showing him how it worked. She explained about modern conveniences, running water, heating, and air conditioning. They were on the main floor again when lunch was called.

Sure enough, Kagome's grandfather threw a sutra at him when he entered the kitchen, followed by a 'demon be gone'. Both ladies admonished the elder and apologized for his behavior. Sesshomaru merely chuckled and pulled the sutra off.

"You will have to do better than that priest." he said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Hm." the elder said, crossing his arms.


	33. Acceptance

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Acceptance**

Lunch was filled with laughter and warmth. Sesshomaru was highly entertained with the stories he heard. Mrs. Higurashi explained to him what the metal pieces were in the kitchen, along with Inuyasha's initial reaction to some of them. Sesshomaru especially enjoyed the story of Inuyasha destroying the kitchen with his sword to kill a spider.

"I apologize for my brothers immature behavior. Please accept this as compensation for the damage caused by his rash thinking." Sesshomaru stated, handing Mrs. Higurashi a small bag.

When she open the bag, she gasped. Kagome's grandfather was intensely curious and leaned over to look as well. Upon seeing inside, the priest used an expletive and then began to dance around the table. The curse word brought kagome's mother out of her shock, proceeding to swipe the elder with her napkin.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru, but this far too much and I could not possibly take it." she said, trying to hand the bag back.

Sesshomaru reached over and wrapped his hand around hers.

"Please accept it. I understand that you and your family has supported our pack with numerous supplies as well. It would ease my conscious to know that I have repaid my debt to you are yours." he explained.

"But it is really not necessary. We were always happy to help in whatever way we could." Mrs. Higurashi said, her hand still encased in his.

"I understand this. Your daughter has stated such in previous conversations as well, however I feel dishonored. I am Alpha, it is my duty and pleasure to provide for the pack, your supplies added us a great deal better then what is available in our time. I would be remiss in my duties if I did not procur all that my pack required. Please accept this as my thank you for ensuring that the pack was cared for." Sesshomaru said, even pulling out the puppy eyes to convince her.

Mrs. Higurashi figured she was in a losing battle. He was determined to give the bag, and he was using some good tricks to do it too. Finally she acquiesced and nodded her head.

"I see through you young man, but if it means that much to you, then I will accept this with my sincerest gratitued." she said, a knowing twinkle in her eye.

Sesshomaru lifted the left side of his mouth, acknowledging her cunning.

"What did you give them?" Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Only some pocket change." he whispered back.

Kagome's whisper had done erotic things to him, he sincerly wanted to take her up to her room and plunder her mouth, and anything else she would let him.

Lunch ended a short time later. Kagome saying she would clean up, her tone leaving no room for argument. Her mother conceded, Sesshomaru suggested they convene to the parlor to continue there delightful conversation. Mrs. Higurashi was getting a kick out of his mannerisms, and reactions to the items in their home. His raised eyebrow at the couch, was especially endearing. She also knew he wish to speak with her about something important, otherwise he would not have come through the well. She had a feeling it was going to change a great many things in the future.


	34. Sleepover

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Sleepover**

Sesshomaru took a moment to organize his thoughts, before jumping in to his real reason for being here. He was unaware of just how much Mrs. Higurashi knew of her daughters love life.

"Lady Higurashi?" he asked.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." she answered, amused by the address.

"I am at a disadvantage here." he stated.

"How so?" she asked.

"I am .. in love with your daughter and have come here to seek permission to court her." he stated.

"I figured as much." she told him, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"I would ask you, to allow me stay here at the shrine for a few days. To allow us the opportunity to get acquainted. To give you the assurance that your daughter will be cherished, treasured, safeguarded, and most importantly loved, to the end of my days." he explained, dropping all barriers around himself.

Mrs. Higurashi's hand flew to her mouth at the end of his speech. A lone tear escaped her eye. She quickly wiped it away and composed herself.

"And Kagome, How does she feel?" she asked.

"I love him." came the reply from the doorway.

Mrs. Higurashi looked to her daughter, her eyes only on him. A glow surrounded Kagome, a deep soul searing love. Kagome's mother looked back to the demon lord.

"I would be delighted to have you stay. We have a spare bedroom. My only rule would be, that you would relax and enjoy yourself while here." she said.

"I will do my best. I am in unfamiliar territory, it may take me till tomorrow to fully accommodate to your wishes." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"I will go make up the guest room. Are there any specific needs that I need to know about?" she questioned.

"No. I will be more than pleased with whatever you provide." he answered.

Once her mother left the room, Kagome threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms. Gladly caught, he kissed her senseless. When he detected her mother heading back he pulled away.

"Will you continue the tour?" he asked, just as Mrs. Higurashi returned.

"Of course." Kagome replied.

"Mom, call if you need help with anything." she said.

"I will, and thank you for the offer. Now go finish showing him around." her mother ordered.

Kagome lead him through the rest of the house. They headed back outside and she gave him the tour of the shrine grounds. There were some patrons at the main shrine, the two stayed back, waiting. The patrons complimented Kagome's grandfather as they left, about the wonderful demon costume the young man was wearing, leaving a sizeable donation.

"Alright, you can stay." the priest told Sesshomaru.


	35. Books

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Books**

Later that afternoon, Souta came home from school and was introduced to Sesshomaru. Souta in turn thought he was even cooler than Inuyasha and proceeded to commandeer the demon lord. Souta begging and pleading for him to show him some of his moves and attacks. Sesshomaru was both bewildered by the boy and amused, but did step over to a more open part of the shrine to accommodate the boys wishes. Kagome left the two alone and began to help her mother with chores around the house. It was evening, the sun setting when she called them for dinner.

The atmosphere was much the same as lunch, laughter and warmth. Kagome was catching up with her brother on what his school work was. She apparently had turned hers in already, but Sesshomaru did not remember her leaving the shrine, he would ask her later tonight. Clean up was the same, Kagome cleaned, while they retired to the living room. Souta had gone to his room to do his homework, and would probably join them in an hour or two. Kagome said that she would like to take Sesshomaru to her room and show him the computer, saying she would leave her door open. Her mother believed it was an excellent idea and gave her permission.

Kagome sat him down at the desk and started the system. She explained what it was and how it was used, then began to search the internet, with him watching. It took 20 minutes for him to feel comfortable enough to try it, but once he did he was obsessed. While exploring, he asked her how she turned in her school work if she did not leave. Kagome then directed him to her online schools website. She explained that because of her time-travel she was unable to go to school with others and keep up. Her mother decided to pull her out and enroll her in online courses to allow her to get her education and still perform her duty to the Kami.

Once Souta was done with his school work he knocked on her door, and watched him play on the computer. Souta told him, tomorrow he would introduce him to video games. An hour later they returned down stairs.

Sesshomaru really did not need sleep, only partaking if he was truly exhausted, but went through the routine for their sake. Mrs. Higurashi even left him a pajama set and change of clothes for the following day. He moved his armor into the room and proceeded to lay in the bed, which he found quite comfortable. He was unsure of what to do to occupy himself when there was a knock on the door. He sniffed and smelled Kagome. She stood on the other side with a book in hand.

"I know you'll get bored so I brought you this." she said handing it to him.

'The Art of War by Sun Tzu', he read.

"It's about battle strategy, something I know you'll adore." she explained.

Sesshomaru simply looked up, stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeply. When he released her she was a bit dazed.

"I'll be sure to bring you more books from now on." she said, eyes still holding a lustful sheen.

"I will be sure to reward you greatly for the effort." he stated, his voice husky.

The following morning Sesshomaru was a very pleased demon. The book was surprisingly engrossing, and he anticipated finishing it that night. As he sat next to Kagome at breakfast, he thought of ways to repay her thoughtfulness.


	36. Shopping

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Shopping**

Morning found Kagome waiting in the living room. Her grandfather was in with Sesshomaru helping with the modern clothes, his were being washed by her mother. The two were going to the bookstore, toy store and market, grocery list in hand. Plus she was going to show him some of the sights along the way. She explained cars, but because her family didn't have one any longer she couldn't let him sit in one. Souta waited patiently for him as well, the two were going to walk him to school. When Sesshomaru walked out he was apprehensive, when he smelled Kagome's arousal upon seeing him, it vanished and a smugness replaced it.

The three walked at a leisurely pace. Souta even helped out a little with some of the explanations of things. At the school, Kagome gave Souta a hug, ruffled his hair and sent him on his way. Sesshomaru and Kagome continued to the stores holding hands. The book store delighted Sesshomaru. The toy store annoyed him. The market surprised him.

It was mid afternoon when they returned to the shrine. Kagome and her mother unloaded the groceries. Sesshomaru placed the books in his room, the toys he took to Kagome's. While there, he began to explore the internet again, some conversations he overheard peeked his interest. Some time later Kagome came in. Sesshomaru kissed her and told her to stay there for a few minutes, he wished to speak to her mother.

He came back 10 minutes later, a twinkle in his eye, as he lead her to the kitchen were lunch was waiting for her. After lunch, Sesshomaru and her mother left the shrine, stating she was going to the bank and that she wanted to show Sesshomaru what it was. Kagome had a feeling they were up to something unexpected and left it alone. She too wanted to do some things without Sesshomaru knowing and left as well.

That evening Sesshomaru was learning about video games from Souta. Both held surprises for the other, both keeping it underwraps. A velvet box sat in his pocket, many sets of silk and lace hidden in her closet.


	37. Engagement

This is the start of a lemon. Mature contents below.

Do not own Inuyasha

**Engagement**

The two had just returned from walking Souta to school. Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the Goshinboku. There he knelt down in front of her and pulled the velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Kagome gasped.

"Kagome Higurashi. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and mate?" he asked.

Kagome had tears in her eyes and her throat was choked with overwhelming happiness. She nodded her head yes. Sesshomaru stood and kissed her.

"What was that? he questioned, when he released her.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. He began to kiss her deeply. A moment later he whisked them to the wellhouse, opening and closing the door quickly. He leaned her against the door, pulling away a bit and placed the ring on her finger. Kagome examained it as best she could in the dim light, a simple silver band, with three small diamond stones, it was beautiful.

Kagome leaned up and kissed him, her tongue sliding along his mouth, wanting inside. Sesshomaru, happy to oblige, opened and slipped his tongue along hers. The kiss morphed into a burning passion between them. Sesshomaru dropped down to the ground and rolled her onto her back. His hands began to explore, one sliding to her covered breast, the other to her hip. Kagome was not idle either, her hands went to the hem of his shirt and lifted up.

Sesshomaru also wanting her bare, removed hers as well. Seeing her breasts caged in lace and silk had him throbbing, seeing them bounce a bit when she leaned back had him ravenous. He moved the straps aside and pulled them down. Kagome leaned forward again and unhooked the bra. Sesshomaru watched in fascination as the fabric loosened and Kagome pulled it away. Sesshomaru pressed into her, skin on skin, feeling her nipples against him, feeling them harden as he kissed and touched her. He eventually pulled away from her mouth and trailed kisses along her neck, down her collar, to above her heaving globes.

They were large, pert, soft and aching to be touched, licked and kissed. Sessshomaru teased around a bit wanting to build the excitement, before finally taking her hardened right nipple into his mouth. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand a second before, and when he engulfed her, she wailed. Sesshomaru stopped at her muffled cry, saw her hand, smirked, erected a sound proof barrier and went back to his feast.

Kagome released her mouth and began to run her hands down his back, then back up. What he was doing had her squirming and twisting. The sensation between her legs jolted her at its speed. She was able to get her hand between them and unbutton his pants. Sesshomaru jerked at her touch and moved to her other breast.

He helped her a bit and unzipped his pants, his member sprang out, pre cum already glistening on the head. Kagome sat up quickly, she stood and pulled Sesshomaru up. She turned him and sat him on the lip of the well. His pants had fallen down completely when he was turn, now around his ankles. Kagome dropped to her knees, her hand reached out and stroked him.


	38. Heavy

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Heavy**

"Tell me what to do?" she asked.

"Wrap your luscious mouth around it." he replied.

"And then?" she questioned.

"I will guide you from there." he answered.

Kagome did as instructed, earning a growl and purr.

"Add just a bit of pressure and go up and down, the same as if it was your hand." he explained.

Kagome followed to a **T**. Sesshomaru watched her head bobbing up and down his shaft, her hand at his base, stroking as well. This had to be the single most arousing thing he had ever witnessed. Kami, the idea of pulling her up, shredding her panties, turning her and pushing her up against the door, and filling her to brim with his cock, sounded better and better.

A few more bobs and a deep throat later and he held her head in place as he came in her mouth. A long, low, deep growl escaping him. Kagome swallowed all of it, not really a fan of the taste, but she figured if he liked it then she could live with it.

Sesshomaru lifted her to her feet, and kissed her deeply, tasting a bit of himself on her. Next thing she knew, she was on her back with her panties in his hand. He was so thankful she wore a skirt. He could see her bare folds, the juices that slowly leaked out. Kami, he was going to have ask about her lack of hair, but he was grateful for it. He picked up her lower half and brought it up to his mouth, only her shoulders and head still on the floor, her legs across each of his shoulders.

Sesshomaru took in a long, deep inhale, Kami she smelled good. Then he buried his face in her womanly flower, his tongue running up and down and between her folds. Kagome came as his tongue hit her, a half moan, half wail escaping her. Sesshomaru smirked and kept going, lapping at her, devouring her essence. His tongue found her clit, she whimpered. He sucked it into his mouth, she wailed. He moved down just a tad and plunged his tongue inside her, she moaned. He was undecided as to which noise he liked best and processed to have her respond the same again. Kagome found herself experiencing a growing need between her legs, but it was when he sheathed his tongue inside her every so often, that she knew what she wanted.

"Please Sesshomaru, please." she cried.

"Please what my love? What do you want?" he asked, rock hard again.

"Inside. I want you inside." she begged, desperate.

"My cock love. Do you want my long, hard, thick cock inside you?" he asked, lowering her.

"Yes! Please!" she exclaimed, turning around, exposing her open, inviting, dripping wet pussy to him.

Sessoumaru threw his pants off, and pulled her to him. With a hand still on her hip, the other hand grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down her slick lips, coating himself with her juices.


	39. Mate

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Mate**

"When I do this we will be mates. Is that what you want? To be mine, and for me to yours, forever.?" he asked, his shaft throbbing in his hand.

"Yes! Forever! Just please, I need you!" she screamed, at the edge of cumming with the teasing.

Sesshomaru was knotted within her for two hours before releasing its hold. Sesshomaru withdrew, earning a whimper from Kagome. He also felt some of his excess seed dribble down her leg.

"Do not fret my beloved. Tonight when your family sleeps I will come to your room and ravage you again. I would do it now, but your mother is probably looking for us." he said, his voice husky.

"You promise?" she asked, still turned on.

"I promise. I want you pupped when we return. The idea of you heavy with child stirs me. The thought that we created a life wants me to forget your family outside and concentrate on the creation of ours." he answered.

"I will have a surprise for you then. Trust me you'll love it." she told him, thinking about his reaction, keeping her excited.

"I have no doubt." he said, smelling her continued arousal.

"Let's get dressed. I'm going to take a bath, maybe touch myself thinking of you, and prepare for tonight." she told him, a giggle in her voice.

"You will touch yourself tonight as well then. I want to see you bring yourself pleasure. I have only seen your face a few times, as you are in the throes of ecstasy." he said, buttoning his pants.

Kagome smiled and finished dressing. Sesshomaru cleaned her up as best he could, a smudge of blood still lay on the inside of her skirt. Her panties, however, he would be keeping, placing them in his pocket. The thought of her bare, accessible, had him aching to plunge inside her again.

I have cut the lemon from this story for this fanfiction site. I was worried the story would be deleted altogether and didn't want all my work destroyed. If you would like to read the lemon, please visit Dokuga. The story is published there as well, in its entirety.


	40. Goddess

I left this lemon in because its not **as** explicit. Its rather tame compared to the first one. Anyone under 18 please do not read, it may scar you for life, or give you pointers.

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Goddess**

That night, just after eleven, found Sesshomaru stealing into Kagome's room and locking the door. He erected a sound proof barrier a second later. Kagome sat on her bed, a robe covering her, she stood as he entered. Once everything was in place she lunged into his arms. He pulled her in and kissed her long and slow. She glowed in the moonlight that spilled into her room. She pulled away and stepped back. Her hands went to the tie of the robe and undid it. She pulled the sides apart and threw it off her. Sesshomaru's chin hit the floor, there standing before him was a goddess. She wore only a bra and panties, both silver silk, trimmed in blue lace. He stepped forward and brought her into his arms.

"It is indeed a lovely sight. However, I prefer you bare, so that I may lick, touch and caress every inch of you." he said, finding the clasp to the bra and releasing it.

"And I prefer you just as bare." she said pulling his sleeping pants down.

Within a minute both were naked and laying on Kagome's bed. Sesshomaru's tongue within her mouth, hers gliding along his. Feeling her completely bare against him had him throbbing and aching. Kagome was in no better shape, but she simply wrapped her legs around his waist grabbed his shaft and lined it up herself.

Sesshomaru. needing no other encouragement lunged forward, impaling her fully on his rock hard cock. Kami she was sopping wet and eager for him. Sesshomaru pulled back till just his head was inside and plunged back in fast. Her wails and moans enticing him faster, her vice-like grip on his member, earned her a long low growl. He left her mouth and kissed his way along her neck, when he reached a spot that had her moaning louder, he sucked on it. She clamped down on him grinding up. He began to thrust faster, leaning back and looking into her eyes, so much love and trust. He would return it tenfold. He sat up on his haunches and wrapped his hands around her ankles spreading her wide.

"Look down Kagome. See me disappear inside you. See me as I slide my cock in and out of you. Even in the moonlight it shines from your juices." he told her slowing down, watching her watch him.

"The knowledge that I do this to you, that I make you so wanton that you cum just from my touch has me rock hard and aching to join you. To know that you love me enough to give all of yourself to me, body, heart, and soul. I could do no less than to give you all of me." he said, picking the speed back up.


	41. God

Do not own Inuyasha.

**God**

Kagome awoke to the knot releasing her and Sesshomaru withdrawing. Kagome whimpered, feeling bereft.

"Relax my love. Let us clean up and we will join again." he said, amused.

"I know, I just feel empty now without you." she said.

"I understand. When we return this afternoon, we will be going to my home and we will be in seclusion for half a turn of the moon. During that time we will satiate ourselves on each other. Your desire comes from my own." he said standing up and helping her to her feet.

"What about after?" she asked, as he sound-proofed the bathroom.

"Then it will be only two or three times a day, instead of all day." he replied with a smirk.

Kagome turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. She grabbed an extra towel and hung it over the rack. Sesshomaru watched her every move, her breasts bouncing here and there had him pressed up behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"What's your home like?" Kagome questioned.

"Our home now. It is nothing extravagant. A simple dwelling much like your families. I normally only stay there in the winter months. There is an old dog demon who cares for the place when I am absent. She was this ones caretaker when I was a pup." he answered.

Kagome felt the water, and stepped in, out of his hold. She put her hand up and beckoned him to join her. Sesshomaru wasted no time.

"What about the children?" Kagome inquired, stepping under the warm water.

"They will stay with the pack while we are otherwise engaged." he responded, watching the drops of liquid roll down his mates lovely breasts.

They controlled themselves for the time being, but washing each other had them both ready for round two. Once the shower was done and off Kagome had her legs wrapped around his waist, her back against the door and a demon lord impaling her.

As he thrust deep inside her, Kagome was certain Sesshomaru was a God of males, he had to be. He was the epitome of the perfect specimen. Beautiful, muscular to the perfect extent, intelligent, thoughtful, wise, and with the stamina to make a horse jealous. She ground herself against him, meeting his thrust, earning a low pleased growl.

They moved to the bed, still connected. But this time Kagome rode him. Sesshomaru helped to guide her, but couldn't contain himself and feasted on the breasts that bounced above him. Eventually both reached their release. Kagome crying out hers and her mate roaring his.

"Kami woman, do you have any idea how amazing you looked? How utterly beautiful?" he asked after catching his breath.

"I have an idea, if how you looked while making love to me is any indication." she replied, a smile plastered on her face.

"Indeed." he said, earning a giggle.

He kissed her tenderly, but both were exhausted and twenty minutes later, were asleep.


	42. Departure

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Departure**

The hour before dawn both awoke, the knot receding. Sesshomaru, nuzzled into her neck, detected the change in her scent. His mate was pupped.

Mid-afternoon the following day, the two were saying their good-byes to her family. That morning, her grandfather performed the traditional wedding ceremony, binding the two in the human custom. Her mother cried, but they were tears of joy.

In the wellhouse, Sesshomaru assured them that they would see each other again, but that he and Kagome would just be 500 years older. Mrs. Higurashi embrassed him like a son and asked him to be safe.

Once on the other side of the well and firmly on the ground, Kagome pulled out the complete Shikon no tama and made her wish.

"I wish for the Shikon no tama to disappear." she said.

The jewel pulsed, glowed, turned into a pool of liquid and absorb back into her body. She collapsed with Sesshomaru catching her before she fell.

Kagome saw white all around her, everywhere.

_You shall forever be our guardian_

_For only with you_

_Will we ever be truly safe_

A warmth, that felt very similar to her mothers embrace encompassed her.

Kagome awoke in Sesshomaru's arms, cradled against his chest. He was whimpering and nuzzling her head. She reached up and touched his cheek.

"It's alright. I'm here." she said.

Sesshomaru leaned into her touch, then kissed her palm.

"Let's go home." she said.

Sesshomaru nodded, then stood, she still wrapped in his arms. Kagome just let him do what he wanted. He headed for Edo to let everyone know they were back. Then he would head for his home. The children would be staying in the village for the month while he and Kagome secluded themselves.


	43. Conclusion

Do not own Inuyasha.

**Conclusion**

Eight years had come and gone. Today Rin would be getting married. Kagome, Sesshoumaru and their pup had made their way to the village. It was slow going, Kagome was heavily pregnant, twins this time and she tired easily. Ah-Un carried her to Kaede's hut. The elder priestess was slowing down in her age, but with Rin as her assistant and priestess in training, she had held on longer than anyone expected.

Miroku and Sango greeted her as their five kids ran around them. Inuyasha arrived a minute later. Shiori cradled in his arms and her mother riding on his back. The two had moved to Edo a month after Sesshomaru and Kagome came back from seclusion. Inuyasha was already enamored of Shiori, everyone was giving it another decade before the two got together.

Koga and Ayame arrived 10 minutes later, Ginta and Hakkaku following behind, with three cubs between the two. The cubs and pup growling and barking at each other.

"Silence." Sesshomaru said, all noise stopping.

Shippo arrived a moment after that.

The ceremony began at sunset, the groom already waiting at the altar for his bride. Rin emerged from Kaede's hut, dressed in a beautiful orange kimono. The groom's smile grew brighter upon seeing her.

"We have come to bind these two souls together in marriage." Miroku began.

"Do you Rin bind yourself to this man, forsaking all others and honoring him above yourself?" he asked.

"I do." she replied, a joyful glow about her.

Miroku wrapped one half of the binding ribbon around her wrist.

"Do you Kohaku bind your self to this woman, forsaking all others and honoring her above yourself?" Miroku asked.

"I do." he answered, with a contented smile.

Miroku wrapped the other half of the binding ribbon around his wrist, then entwined the two together.

"Let it be known that these two have joined in marriage, and in drinking of the cup of unity that they are wed." Miroku said handing the cup to Kohaku.

Kohaku drank and passed the cup to Rin. She drank and passed the cup back to Miroku.

"May the Kami bless this union with longevity and many children." he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

A whispered 'pervert' was heard from Sango, before cheers erupted from the crowd.

Many more years past. It took a decade and a half for Inuyasha and Shiori to wed and mate. A hundred years past before Shippo settled down with Soutan, the thunder brothers little sister. Rin and Kohaku had three children, it was one of their grandchildren who married a Higurashi priest. It was another two years before they built the start of her families shrine.

Sesshomaru proved time and again that he was a devoted, gentle, loving mate and husband. In five hundred years his love never wavered, in fact it became stronger. Kagome was equally devoted, their love only building and becoming deeper. When the two met again with her family, only a week since their younger selves left, it was a happy occasion. Especially introducing their seven children, and announcing an eighth on the way.

The road was hard at the beginning, but with good friends and a loving family, the obstacles and bumps along the way were possible to overcome.

**The End**

Thank you everyone who read and supported this story. I sincerely wish you all the very best and hope you too can have a Happily Ever After.


End file.
